


Recruiting

by Dorkangel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Brotherhood of Mutants, Crossover, Erik no, Gen, Lorna Is A Badass Kid, Pietro is a little shit, SHIELD, Shut up Logan, Tony is a little shit, Xavier Institute, Yes I know the Avengers initiative wasn't in the seventies, a little bit ooc, but never mind, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pentagon thing was, it turned out, kind of a big thing. And the blue guy - Hank or something - had said that he had taken out all the cameras, but he must have missed one because a blurry picture of Peter running across a wall ended up on the police records. And what the police could see, so could all the secret organisations that lived to sort out/cause the messes that the police couldn't.<br/>And all of them try to recruit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruiting

**Author's Note:**

> Badly written crack! Yay!

Recruiting

The Pentagon thing was, it turned out, kind of a big thing. And the blue guy - Hank or something - had said that he had taken out all the cameras, but he must have missed one because a blurry picture of Peter running across a wall ended up on the police records. And what the police could see, so could all the secret organisations that lived to sort out/cause the messes that the police couldn't.

The first one to try and recruit him was Magneto.  
The tall man had wandered down his basement steps so casually that Peter didn't wonder how he had gotten into the house. At first the teenager blanched, of course, but it was so fast that he didn't think Magneto had caught it.  
"Hey, man," he said casually, taking his closeted indignant rage at this man out on his Pong machine and not turning around. "Get out of my house. I'm grounded, and that means not allowed to participate in terrorism."  
"I'm afraid I'm not leaving, Pietro."  
The silver-haired teen whirled around angrily, glaring at him. "What do you want? I broke you out, didn't I?"  
Erik smiled sharkishly, sitting down on Peter's couch. "Perhaps I just wanted to thank you."  
"Don't bullshit me," he said quickly, turning back to the machine to finish off his game. "I saw what you did to the President, on the news. Watched it live."  
"Better me than those Sentinels." returned Erik.  
"My MOM watched that," hissed Peter furiously. "My LITTLE SISTER saw it. She's seven, man! You gave her freakin' nightmares! I'm serious, she kept waking up crying about the 'Scary man on the TV'. She thought you were going to turn up and kidnap us, or that you were going to kill Mom, or our friends who are normal. She's a little kid, you bastard."  
The last word was little more than a whisper, venomous and dark.  
"That's not my problem." replied Magneto carefully. "This is about the fate of our kind."  
"Get," snarled Peter, speeding forwards so he was about an inch from Erik's nose. "Out."  
Magneto left.

Charles Xavier was next. Peter had seen him coming in, in yet another rental car, and noted the wheelchair that was there too. Hank wasn't with him, but the hairy guy was.  
Not wanting to try and force anyone in a wheelchair down the basement, Peter zoomed outside and sat down on the grass as the Professor got out.  
"Hi."  
"Peter, hello!" he called. "How are you?"  
"Fine." he responded cautiously. "What's this about? Do you want me to break any more dudes out of jail?"  
Charles winced. "Christ, no. What a mess that was."  
"He tried to get me to join him." said Peter quietly, and the hairy guy snorted confidently.  
"I knew it. What'd I tell you, Chuck?"  
"He came HERE?" asked Charles, alarmed and ignoring Logan.  
"Yeah. Said no, though. Hey, why'd you think I'd say yes?" The question was directed at Logan, and Peter was, quite frankly, offended. He hasn't hurt anyone: even the guard he'd taken the clothes off of had been safely duct-taped to a wall and not harmed.  
"I'm from the future." said Logan calmly, and Peter grinned.  
"Yeah, I know. You wouldn't shut up about it. You knew me, or something?" A dark suspicion crossed his mind. "Wait, you're not saying that in the future I-"  
"That you joined Magneto, yeah."  
Peter stood up, face pale. "No way. No way, I wouldn't- I..."  
"In twenty five years you would have been a cold-blooded murderer."  
"No, no, no, I have a family, a little sister-"  
"Yeah, her too."  
"Lorna?! She's - no way, man, not ever - she's a sweet kid-"  
"She was as much a killer as you."  
"I'm not a killer!" Peter yelled, indignant and almost terrified.  
"Calm down," said Charles soothingly, leaning forward. "That's not going to happen now, is it? You said you refused to join him?"  
"Of course I did, he's nuts!"  
Charles coughed guiltily. "Actually, we were here to ask you if you wanted to help in the re-establishing of my-"  
"You're rebuilding that 'Gifted Youngsters' place?" Peter's voice was coming from behind them now, and he was sitting on their car, arms crossed in a relaxed position. "Sounds cool."  
"You're going to help?"  
He laughed and was suddenly standing in his doorframe. "Nope. Busy. Besides, my mom's a good mom. She'll look after us."  
Charles nodded resignedly. "Yes, I thought you might say that. Well, you and Lorna feel free to drop by any time."  
"Ok."  
They made to leave, and Peter zipped back to his basement, started playing table tennis with himself, before remembering something and zipping back.  
"Hey, hairy guy!"  
Logan grunted in amusement and turned around. "What?"  
"If I ever do turn... y'know, evil... just turn up and slap me, will you?"  
Logan broke into a reluctant smile. "Will do, kid."

The third people to turn up, however, were a little more persuasive.  
Lorna was the one to open the door, and he only found out about this conversation from the rest of the Avengers later.  
The first thing she did was to scan them sceptically, running her eyes over their bored (Clint) or politely smiling (Steve) or curious faces. They were dressed in civilian clothes, of course, in a built-up area like this, but Thor alone made for a confusing sight.  
"If you're selling something," she said slowly. "My brother is nineteen and he eats EVERYTHING." Her eyes went wide on the last word, and Steve smiled before going into a crouch so they were the same height.  
"Actually, ma'am, we're not selling anything. We were wondering if we could speak to your brother?"  
She glared at him in suspicion, and in the background Tony grinned. Finally, a female who could withstand Steve's ye olde charm.  
"What did he do?"  
"Nothing. We just want to talk."  
She balled her fists and glared harder. "What. Did. Peter. Do?"  
"Well," Steve began to compromise, but Natasha interrupted.  
"He broke into the Pentagon."  
"He's not in trouble, I promise." finished Steve.  
The little girl blinked, and then smiled shyly. "Oh. Ok, come in."  
"Is your mother here?" asked Natasha, and she shook her head.   
"Peter's babysitting me. Well, I'm babysitting him, but it's the other way round for ace- aeys-"  
"Aesthetics?" offered Tony as he walked by.  
"Yeah," she replied, and punched him in the leg. "I'll get him."  
She disappeared, and a few seconds later a teenage boy emerged from the basement, unhooking a Walkman from his ears and looking hesitantly at them, as if unsure if he should run away.  
"This is about the Pentagon, right? You guys military or something?"  
"Semi-military." offered Clint, with a small smile. Bruce's small 'I'm, uh, not military' was ignored.  
"We're-" started Tony, but Peter interrupted him, suddenly standing on the other side of him and rifling through all their wallets. "No, you're not military. What's SHIELD?"  
Steve glanced helplessly around and opened his mouth, but Peter waved it off.  
"On second thoughts, I don't care. Are you here to arrest me?"  
"No."  
"Good. You wouldn't be able to."  
There was another blur and their wallets were all suddenly back in their pockets. Peter was in the entrance to the kitchen.  
"So what do you want?"  
"How does that work?" asked Bruce curiously. "You just-"  
"Move really fast. It's weird, man. I'm a mutant though, I guess; didn't really know the word until recently."  
"You sure Fury meant to send us?" Clint hissed to Natasha. "Couldn't he come himself?"  
"You still haven't answered my question." called Peter, zooming forward so he was standing in front of Steve.  
"What do you want with me? I mean," he said mock-casually. "You break into my house-"  
"Your sister let us in."  
"She's a little kid, it doesn't count. You break into my house and possibly threaten my sister and possibly threaten me and possibly try to kidnap me - let's not mess around, that's where this conversation is going - so... What other choice would I have, if you don't start explaining soon, but to kick,"  
-fwip- and he appeared next to Natasha.  
"You,"  
-fwip- Tony  
"Out."  
In the background, Thor snorted. "It would be most amusing for you to try."  
There was a blur of movement, so disorientating and confusing and plain dangerous that none of the Avengers had time to do anything (except for Bruce, who balled his fists and tried to think calm thoughts) and they were all stood, blinking, outside the house. Peter was reclining on the roof of their van.  
"Hey, you didn't rent this. Do you live nearby?"  
Steve blinked, attempting to escape the nausea that was plaguing him, and walked confidently forward.  
"Young man, we are not here for a fight."  
" 'Young man'?" laughed the kid incredulously. "Dude, patronising much?"  
Steve bit his tongue and tried to ignore that, while Natasha made a mental note never to introduce Peter to Deadpool.  
"We're here to speak to you on behalf of Director Fury, about the Avengers initiative."  
Peter frowned, and started paying a little more attention. "Yeah, I'm listening."  
"The Avengers is a team of... well,"  
"Superheroes?" suggested Peter gleefully. "We gonna, like, fight crime and shit? Save the world?"  
Tony decided he'd had enough, and stepped forward to intervene.  
"You ever read a comicbook, kid? Watched a cartoon?"  
"Yeah, obviously."  
Tony grinned crookedly and aimed a finger at Steve. "Captain America."  
Peter's eyes widened a little.  
"I'm Iron Man," continued Tony delightedly. "And here we have the Hulk and Thor."  
Bruce waved awkwardly and Thor smiled.  
"And Black Widow and Hawkeye are assassins."  
Natasha and Clint glared at him. Peter stared at them for what - to him - seemed like a long moment, and in reality was about a second, and then grinned suddenly and moved away so quickly that an image of him lingered in the air. Natasha had just enough time to say 'Well, crap' before he reappeared, dressed in a blue and silver jumpsuit and wearing goggles.  
"Quicksilver?" he said hesitantly, raising the goggles. "I mean, I thought that was a good name, since 'Flash' is already taken."  
Steve didn't answer. He just put a hand out and Peter reached out and shook it, clearly repressing a huge grin.  
"Cool. Do you guys have Professor Xavier's number? I need to call him and tell him I'm doing something with my life."


End file.
